The study is concerned with the relationship of affect and cognition. Changes in facial behavior during a contingency learning task will be examined in 10-, 16-, 24-, and 52-week-old infants. Facial movement will be coded from videotape recordings made of these infants as they learned and will be analyzed with respect to the phases of the learning process. The specific aim is to determine when particular affects are elicited during the learning task and whether the pattern of their expression supports a view of affect as (1) an end-product of cognition or (2) affect as a motive occurring prior to or during the cognitive process.